Window guide and support assemblies are used in a variety of window installations for allowing guidance and support of a windowpane for movement along a predetermined path. Assemblies of this type generally include a guide adapted to receive a windowpane, and may include some type of biasing means for positioning the guide with respect to a track within which the windowpane and guide assembly are movable. This type of assembly provides guidance and support of the windowpane to facilitate movement of the windowpane along the predetermined length of the track.
While the above-described guide and support assemblies facilitate the guidance and support during movement of a windowpane, several disadvantages exist which detract from their convenient installation and use.
Most previously known assemblies include a biasing element that is distinct and separate from the guide and track. This type of construction typically adds to assembly labor costs, and can complicate initial assembly or later repair because of the number of separate components which must be supplied. These increased costs are compounded when the specific window installation requires multiple windowpanes.
Most previously known arrangements have included a guide that was not readily adjustable for window panes of varying widths. The few devices that have been proposed for allowing adjustability of the guide for varying pane widths have the disadvantage of compromising secure support of the windowpane while mounted within the guide means for movement along the track.
Another disadvantage of most previously known assemblies is the fact that the construction of such assemblies frequently allows accumulation of debris and unwanted material within the track. The accumulation of debris and unwanted material hinders convenient operation of the guide and support assembly, and mandates periodic maintenance to assure continued ease of use.
Until the present invention, the various disadvantages associated with the above-discussed types of guide and support assemblies for windowpanes tended to make installation and use of such devices less convenient than desired, and have resulted in resort to relatively complicated arrangements.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide an improved guide and support assembly for a windowpane that could be easily manufactured and would include a unitary guide incorporating an integral biasing means. Elimination of a multi-piece guide structure facilitates fabrication of the window installation by considerably reducing the time necessary to construct the assembly. Further cost reduction can be realized if the assembly conponents can be readily manufactured by extrusion. Such cost reduction is greatly increased when the installation of such guide and support assemblies is employed for support of multiple windowpanes.
It is also desirable with such an improved guide and support assembly to provide means for adjusting the guide to accommodate windowpanes of various widths, while also providing the support necessary to secure the windowpane to the guide means for the required movement of the guide and pane within the track. It is also advantageous to seal off the track opening to facilitate elimination of accumulation of debris and unwanted material, while not hindering the required movement of the guide and pane within the track.